The Fault of the Past
by Lockheart87
Summary: A fairy tale romance gone bad. Rinoa and Squall are torn apart by a tragic accident, but a few years later they find themselves face to face again. Will the love they once had prevail again? First fanfic. Please R&R. (Note:Don't read if u don't like RxS)


The car was running smoothly along the road leading to Balamb Garden. I had one hand on the wheel and the other arm rested upon the doorframe. I looked out to the sunset on my right. The red sun reflected a subtle orange in the once blue sky. The garden looked so small from where we were. Still had a couple of miles to go before we reached it. I looked over to the seat next to me. Rinoa was sleeping soundly with her head tilted back against the headrest. I gently brushed the stray hairs from her eyes. I continued down the road until I spotted a few men dressed in SeeD uniforms. I stopped the car next to them.

"Commander Leonheart," said one young man respectfully saluting their leader.

"At ease," I said bluntly, "What are you men doing here?"

"We are fixing a problem in the water system, sir"

_God dammit…so now they have us doing repairs. Am I the commander to a group of freakin maintenance men?_

"Sir, I must warn you that the road has a few cracks due to the pipe line breaking in a few spots. If put under enough pressure it may break, so please drive slow commander." 

"Will do. As you were." I continued down the road. The garden was getting closer. I gently tapped Rinoa awake.

"Hmmm?"

"We're almost there."

It was a year after the SeeDs had defeated Ultimecia. Everything was back to normal. Balamb had returned to being a stationary garden. The success of the SeeD program encouraged all gardens to send their elite classmen to join a now combined SeeD. After the defeat of Ultimecia the mayhem that lay upon the earth gradually lifted. The headquarters to SeeD was located in Balamb Garden.

Rinoa stretched in her seat. "How long have we been driving for?"

"About an hour." 

Rinoa gently rubbed her eyes. "Squall?"

"Yup."

"How do you think they would take the news? I'm already a month pregnant."

"I think they would be happy for us."

"Who should we tell first? Quistis, Selphie?" Rinoa said as she started to get excited.

_It's just like her to get excited over the stupidest things. Quite amusing._

"This is going to be perfect Squall."

I smiled as I looked at her. Nothing could make me smile more than Rinoa. I never knew if I, the emotionless Squall Leonheart, was ready to fall in love, but many times I caught myself thinking of what a wreck I would turn out without her. 

Rinoa's suddenly poked her head out the window. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That small vibration. I didn't come from the car though."

"Your probably just imagining…" But I was cut off as the road in front of us cracked. I slammed on the brakes but it was too late. The front wheels slid into the crack and the momentum of the car caused it to flip over us.

                                                _________________________________

                                                            Rinoa's POV

            The fire flicked flames of bright orange as it consumed the wood in the fireplace. I walked into the living room as I whipped my hands on my apron. 

_Look at him. He's always so caught up in his thoughts. _I walked behind the chair and massaged his broad shoulders.

"Whoa Rinoa…you scared me," he said as he looked up and smiled at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"You always say that. And usually there is always something wrong," I pressed.

"I'm just thinking."

Moving to the other side of the chair, I placed myself on his lap and resting my head against his shoulder. I felt so safe in his arms. Like nothing was going to happen and I wouldn't have to endure the sorrows I still lingered upon. Only one other person could make me feel this way. _He's a thing of the past. Just a memory…_ I looked up into his deep pine green eyes and gently ran my fingers through his short flaxen hair. 

"Seifer, don't go. Something just doesn't seem right," I pleaded.

Seifer kissed my forehead.

"I have to babe. It's my job." 

A small hand popped up on the arm of the chair.

"Up," the small child said. 

"Hey kiddo," Seifer said as he ruffled the dark auburn hair on the child's head as she batted his hand away.

"Aww, Ge. Seifer, you know she hates when you do that," I scolded as I picked up my whining daughter. 

"Urggh…you know you all are getting too big for me to handle all of you on my lap," Seifer grimaced.

I poked him playfully in the stomach as he let out a yelp. "Say it again," I threatened. 

Ge started to fidget again as she whined, "Down! Down!" Sighing, I gently set her on the ground. 

"You know," I whispered as I watched Ge play with her small doll, "She has your eyes."

"You always say that when you know I have a rough assignment," Seifer said as he turned my chin to have me face him, "Why?"

"So you will always know that you have a family waiting for you when you return," I felt the tears starting to build up in the corners of my eyes.

"Rinoa," Seifer kissed me passionately, "You and Ge will always have a husband and father that will return home to you." 

                                                ______________________________

_"God dammit Seifer." _I slammed my fists on my desk. I squeezed my eyes tight so that the tears wouldn't fall. __

Xu suddenly burst into his office, "Commander did you hear…" She trailed off.

"I received it to." She waved a piece of paper in the air.

"Does everyone know." I said emotionless as I kept my head down.

"Yes sir. So far Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell know." 

"Alright…dismissed." I waved my hand in the air, but Xu still stayed. 

_What the hell more do you want?_

"What?" I asked a bit aggravated.

"There will be a service in Dollet two days from now. You did know that he was the head of the town," Xu cautiously said, "The others were wondering if you would go and…maybe…console Mrs. Almasy, commander."

I was stunned. "Mrs.?"

"Yes, sir. Been married for two years."

_"Well…wouldn't ya know._

 "Fine. I shall go to Dollet tomorrow. Let everyone know. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

_That son-of-a-bitch. He always was so fuckin reckless. Now he had to get himself killed and leave behind a wife. _I picked up the letter that was sent to me from Dollet that delivered the news.

            We are sorry to announce the death of Seifer Almasy on the date of September 14th due to a sudden massive heart attack.

Who'd ever think that bastard would be finished by a sudden heart attack. He was always pushing himself too much…

I took the letter, scrunched it up into a ball and shot it in the trashcan.

There was a knock at my door. 

_If it's Xu I'm going to kill myself._

"What!" I answered sharply.

"Hey man," Zell said as he popped his head in, "Yo, you really need to clean this place up." Zell was still the same. Energetic, always babbling his head off, and he still had a love for those disgusting hotdogs. He grew a couple of inches and his daily workouts gave him a medium build instead of his skinny stature he had five years ago. 

"Did you come up here just to tell me to clean my room?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just wondering if you were ok."

_Zell, Zell. Always thinking about others well beings._

"I'm good. I'm guessing you are finally happy to get rid of that guy who always picked on you." 

"Naw. I didn't want him to die until I was given the chance to give his ass a good whooping." 

"Whatever."

"I was just joking commander."  There was an awkward pause for a few moments. Zell was never the one to feel comfortable in silent situations. "So are you going?"

"To?" 

"Dollet."

"I guess. Mrs. Almasy…" I motioned to the trashcan.

"I wonder if she's cute," Zell laughed. I gave him one of my trademark cold stares. 

"Oookkk…I'll be going now," Zell laughed as he started towards the door. I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"Commander?" Zell said still standing at the door holding the doorknob, "Even though he was a pain in the ass, he still was one of us right?"

_Dammit Zell. I'm not the person for the heart-to-heart talks._

"Sure…" I said without glancing at him. Without saying anything more, he left. 

                                                __________________________

_I forgot how many people were in Dollet._

I walked through the village that I hadn't visited for many years. Little changes here and there, but nothing drastically different.

_Now where the hell is 24 South. I refuse to ask for directions._

I glanced up and saw the large Communication tower where the large satellite still stood.

_Fuck memory lane. At least she wasn't with us in this place. _

"22, 23, ok…here's 24," I said to myself. A couple of people turned and gave me weird stares. 

_Right Squall. A stranger in a small village talking to himself. Smooth._

I knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. 

_Damn! Where are these people? _

"Hang on please!" Said a frantic voice from the inside. Sounded awfully familiar.

                                                ­­­­___________________________

_Crap! He's already here!_

"Ge! Stop spilling your water on the floor!" I scolded as I picked up her cup from the floor. "I'll be right there!" 

Of all times he had to come now. Damn, I'm still wet. I had to pick now to take a shower. 

I ran to unlatch the door. Then bolted into the bathroom. 

"Ok! The door's open!" I yelled as I tried to dry myself off as much as I could. Then I quickly wrapped the towel around myself. Tried to fix my drenched hair.

God! Why did they have to send the commander to stay? All that they told me was that Seifer and the guy were acquaintances. Selphie told me that I knew him. Who could he be? Ok…Ok…

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. I glanced at him from the back as he looked out the window. He was at least 6'2". His brown bag was slapped over his shoulder. I could imagine he had a muscular build underneath his SeeD uniform. He had pretty long brown hair and long bangs. He looked really familiar. Then I heard a thump. 

"Ge, behave! I'm so sorry that I wasn't ready for your arrival." I said without glancing at him as I picked up Ge who tripped on the rug and was on the verge of crying. I gently propped her up and she started to run around again. I took a big breath and tucked my hair behind my ears and stood up.

"Hi. I'm…" I reached out my hand to shake his but I quickly withdrew it as I had to place my hand on the wall to prevent myself from falling.

_It's him. Dammit! Of all people Selphie! _

"Hi," he seemed as startled as I was. All we could do was stare at each other for a few minutes.

He still looks the same. Taller, broader, and it looks as if his hair is still the same. That same scar that Seifer gave him. A commander? Well, he always worked so hard. Usually it was work that made him so distant to others…

"Been a while Rinoa," he said. His voice was so much deeper.

"You too Squall." I could feel my hands sweating and my face was flushed.

"So, Mrs. Almasy huh?" he asked coldly.

_Damn you Squall._

"Appears so." I bit my lip nervously. 

"Whatever…" he said.

"Squall please, don't be like that," I pleaded.

"Be like what, Rinoa," he retorted.

I took a deep breath to hold on to the emotions. _Don't cry. Please, don't cry._ I looked down at my feet and noticed that my towel was pretty short. I quickly looked up and saw that Squall noticed what I noticed and his face flushed at bit as he turned to look out the window again.

"Could you?" I reluctantly asked as I pointed towards Ge. 

"Whatever…" he said still looked out the window.

                                                _____________________________

_Sry! Cliff hanger. I know…I hate it when other people do that. WELL HERE'S A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE! How do u like it?!?! Huh? Huh? Please R&R.2nd Chapter will be up soon based on the reviews._


End file.
